Galadaeros
| alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Galadaeros was a copper dragon who lived in the Purple Rocks and acted as the patron of the all-female adventuring group called the Galadran Company. Personality Galadaeros was a mature adult male copper dragon who appeared to lack the pride and insensitivity that many dragons had. He was fully aware of the needs of humans and acted as a young, playful, honorary uncle and occasional steed to the members of the Galadran Company. His preferred prey were the mountain goats and rothé that roamed the Purple Rocks. Abilities The Sunset Flame had modest skill in magic and knew a limited number of spells. Relationships Galadaeros had a close relationship with Ranressa Shiard who initially washed ashore within his territory and attempted to kill him. They became so close that he personally flew her back to Waterdeep on his back. Ranressa later returned to the Sunset Flame's territory with a new all-female adventuring group named in his honor, the Galadran Company. Galadaeros was close to Ranressa and other founding members of the Company and was deeply saddened by their deaths over time. The Galadran Company continued to be supported by Galadaeros in the 1360s DR, who allowed members to not only utilize his lair as their treasury but also as a hideaway to raise their children. He considered these women his brood and they were more precious to Galadaeros than anything else, including treasure or territory. Galadaeros tore apart foes who directly endangered members of the Company, such as Indratril Khalshus (apprentice in the Arcane Brotherhood of Luskan) who killed eight Galadrans. The Flame Tongue often questioned Galadrans on their health and mating plans, reviewed potential new business ventures for the Company, and flew members across the North. While Galadaeros choose not to get involved in the day-to-day adventures of the Company, he did perform the occasional rescue or destruction of a considerable foe. Galadaeros carried a magical amulet that allowed him to telepathically communicate with the other amulet holders in the Galadran Company who formed the leadership. In the 1360s DR, these women were the warrior Emra Ilchantra, her second-in-command and partner the sorceress Aszyra Thunderstaff, and the warriors Glyndra Rowandar, Jhandanna Orwynd, Khalaltae Baerdrith, and Lokkara Arsalan (the sole amulet-holder not descended from a Galadran founder). Two other descendants took prominent roles in the Company but were not in leadership: Ybril Harlundtree (Company healer and priestess of Ilmater) and Aurbreena Gathengate (quartermaster and record keeper). By this time, total membership in the Company had dwindled down to 20–30 members. Galadaeros transported Galadrans through the territory of other dragons as he considered himself exempt from these boundaries. Whenever possible, the Flame Tongue aimed to avoid being drawn into battle with other dragons and it is unknown if he had any alliances or matings with other dragons. History Galadaeros claimed the Purple Rocks as his territory and made his lair in the heart of the highest mountain on Flamehome Isle. Galadaeros was an isolated dragon who was content to be polite to other dragons and avoid being drawn into conflict. In the mid–11th century DR, Ranressa Shiard was the sole survivor of a shipwreck and discovered Galadaeros on Flamehome Isle. After multiple failed attempts to kill him, Ranressa started to answer the Flame Tongue's questions, who was more amused than annoyed by Ranressa's attempts. Their companionship grew and eventually Galadaeros flew Ranressa back to Waterdeep on his back. This startled and scared the citizens of the city, which led Ahghairon to create a powerful mythal—''Ahghairon's dragonward''—to ward off those with draconic blood from entering the city. Galadaeros became more involved in the North after Ranressa returned to his isle with her newly formed all-female adventuring group, the Galadran Company. The energy and ambitious plans the Company brought into his life delighted Galadaeros, who adopted them into his family and served as a honorary uncle. He allowed members of the company to bring husbands and partners back to the isle to have children and raise families, although he occasionally drowned husbands who conspired against the Company and attempted to steal their treasure. The Galadran Company gained its initial wealth after one of members, Lhaerilda, discovered an ancient underground dwarven tomb full of gold after a rockslide in the Crags while the Galadrans were hunting orcs. Ranressa estimated that the total amount of gold the Galadrans recovered was three times the body volume of Galadaeros. Galadaeros transported the gold back to his lair and gave a side-cavern to the Company to be their treasury. In return, the Galadrans gave him a triple share of the discovery. This wealth allowed the Galadran Company to acquire both property and respect in Waterdeep. The growing wealth and reputation of the Galadran Company led both the Company and Galadaeros to be targeted by foes. The mage Nuldus of Turtorn utilized magic to enslave several Galadrans, hoping to gain control of the entire group and steal their treasure. He sent these enslaved Galadrans back with amulets that allowed him to speak telepathically with the amulet holders and gave them orders to kill both Ranressa and Galadaeros. This plan failed and, in return, Galadaeros destroyed Nuldus and his tower. The Galadrans managed to salvage six of the amulets to allow them to communicate between amulet holders and Galadaeros. Galadaeros served as an adviser to the Galadran Company and helped them establish stable business ventures outside of adventuring, such as short-term, high-risk bodyguarding and secure storage facilities for wealthy clients in Baldur's Gate, Neverwinter, and Waterdeep. These storage facilities were located within side tunnels of Galadaeros's lair behind boulders only he could move. Legitimate business ventures supported the rest of the adventuring the Galadrans did. The Company deferred to Galadaeros on new ventures since he preferred to not get bogged down in the Company's ventures or attract the attention of the Cult of the Dragon. Galadaeros learned from experience about the dangers of getting directly involved in the work-for-hire side of the Galadran Company. Two Galadrans and the Sunset Flame were hired by a duplicitous wizard, Mrathatos Druin, who hid the ownership of a property he hired the Company to destroy. The resulting spellbattle badly injured the two Galadrans as Galadaeros performed desperate aerobatic maneuvers and the fight only ended after Galaderos bypassed the house's turrets and clawed up Druin's back. Halynder Uinsible, the wizard who owned the house they attacked, thereafter regarded the Galadran Company as his enemies. The Galadran Company placed agents based in Baldur's Gate, Neverwinter, and Waterdeep who reviewed and vetted potential new business ventures. These agents also provided safe refuge for members on their travels. Appendix References Category:Sorcerers Category:Dragons Category:Copper dragons Category:Members of the Galadran Company Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the Purple Rocks Category:Inhabitants of the Trackless Sea Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants